A Day of Peace
by YukariSejuru
Summary: Just a little moment of peace for some of the Vocaloid Gang. Includes Akita NeruXAkaito, Miku HatsuneXKaito, Dell HonneXMeiko, RinXLen, Gakupo KamuiXLuka Megurine, and Haku YowaneX Mikuo. Continuation of this depends on you readers! WARNING FLUFF OVERLOAD


**Hello! This is Yujuru and if you haven't read me other stories yet then oh well! I'm writing this because I'd like a break from my other fan fiction to get the ideas going! It makes me so sad that there isn't a lot of fanfic for the Vocaloids I like! So here I go making my own! Thanks for reading now!**

Akita Neru: Hi hi everyone! Remember to read everything now!

Dell Honne: Don't flame now or else….

Yujuru: Don't worry he's harmless.

Neru & Dell: YUKARISEJURU DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED. BUT IF THERE IS AN ORIGINAL SONG WE WILL INFORM YOU NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.

WATERMELON is for normal pov and talking and etc. etc.

**WATERMELON is for thinking of the characters**

_WATERMELON is for sound effects or singing_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the park today and everyone was spending it together. Akita Neru, the girl with the cell phone and the long side ponytail was there chatting with the hot and spicy Akaito who loves well hot and spicy things. Miku Hatsune, the girl who loves leeks and had two long side ponytails, was there holding hands with the cute and sweet Kaito who loves ice cream and cookies. Dell Honne, the guy who always had not a smoke but a cinnamon stick in his mouth most of the time, was there having a staring contest with Meiko, the girl that was always ready for a fight. Rin, the girl who loves oranges and has a ribbon, was there actually making out with her half-brother that looks like her Len, who loves bananas and Rin. Gakupo Kamui, the samurai styled guy with a paper fan and loves eggplants, was well doing what Len and Rin were doing but with his love Luka Megurine, who had a Tear styled outfit and would tear out anyone's throat if she needed to. Last but not least, Haku Yowane was there actually not crying and laughing happily with the very hyper Mikuo who also loved leeks.

"Ne ne Aka-chan! Look, look! I took some pictures of the sky today aren't they pretty?" Akita asked Akaito with a bright smile on her face. He turned bright red for a few seconds at this action but calmed down soon enough to come closer to look at her cell phone.

"Huh? What pictures? All I see is-" but before Akaito could say anything else he was shocked to be welcomed by a kiss on the cheek by Akita.

"Yay! I got you! And you said I could never trick anyone!" she laughed and stuck her tongue at him. He chuckled at this and looked at her with a devious plan.

"Wow you really did get me Aki-Kun! Now it's my turn!" he said with a playful tone. Akita looked at him curiously and began to back away slowly. Unfortunately she was too slow and couldn't escape from Akaito's tackle hug! He tackled her and hugged her tightly on top of the picnic blanket everyone was seated on.

"Ahahaha! Ok, ok you got me Aka-chan!! Now let me go!" she smiled and attempted to wiggle free from him arms although she did like the feeling of his embrace. Akaito looked thoughtful of this suggestion but he decided against it.

"Nope. You're not getting out of this one. I like having you in my arms too much to let you go now." he said seriously and felt the heat come to his face. This was really embarrassing for him but hey he really loved her. He could see that Akita was feeling the same way when she turned red and stopped wiggling.

"Awww those two are just so cute!!" Miku Hatsune looked at the couple that was embracing. She turned towards Kaito and smiled at him. She snuggled closer to him for she was just a bit cold today. He looked down at her curiously but then understood what she wanted and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hehe yeah you're right! I'm really glad that my twin brother found someone to love. But I'm really happy that I found someone to love as well!" Kaito said happily as he kissed Miku on the forehead. She smiled towards him and wrapped his blue scarf around her as well.

"Hey Kaito guess what?" she turned around to face him but was still kept in his embrace. He tilted his head at her curiously.

"Umm, what?" he asked with pure curiosity. **I wonder what she's going to say….**

"I love you too of course!!" she then jumped at him and kissed him as now these two were also laying down upon the blanket. They enjoyed their kiss until they had to stop for air and they stayed like that with Kaito laying down and Miku resting her head on his chest. The both of them hugging each other tightly for warmth. For that's all they needed, just to be by one another's side.

"Okay…why don't you just give up Street Fighter Girl because I'm gonna win!" he said fiercely as he continued his staring contest with Meiko. She looked fiercely as well and looked at him intensely.

"Oh no I will not give up! I'm gonna win for your information! Also don't call me that! Cinnamon Boy!" she seemed to glare at him. But nevertheless she was actually having fun with this guy. At first she had hated him but now well that changed. She was pretty sure he felt the same about her because well she's seen him staring at her in other ways then that usual irritated look. Besides she had a reason for wanting to win this staring contest!!!!!

"I see…well I'll stop calling you that as long as you stop with the cinnamon. Besides no you won't win because I will since I have something I really need you to do! That's our promise to whoever wins after all! Loser does whatever the winner wants!" he continued staring at her and if you looked closely you could see he was staring at Meiko with longing eyes. He was in love with her and he was in deep. You would think he hated her with a passion but it was the opposite he was downright in love with her. That's why he had to win this so he could use this as a chance!

"Ha! You won't beat me! I'm the master of staring contests!" she truly was for she never lost a match before. Unfortunately for her a sudden gust of wind interfered with her plans. It hit her right in the eyes and she had to close them or else she would start to tear up.

"Although I don't like winning this way…you lost. So ready to listen to my request Mei-chan?" he looked at her with a happiness in his eyes. She nodded and thought for a while at what he just said. **Mei-chan? He hasn't called me that since we were little kids and when we were so close with each other!**

"Sure Dell. Like our promise said I'll do whatever you want. Now what is it?" she asked him with maybe a little hope that it wouldn't be too bad. Like the time he made her dress up as a banana for Len's surprise birthday party.

"Okay well you see I….I….." he seemed to scan across the park and sounded a bit nervous. **Ahh! Why can't I just say it already!?**

"Uhhh, yes? You what….?" she looked at him with a strange look. **This isn't like him to be like this not able to finish his sentences!! **Dell Honne sighed and took a deep breath because now he was ready.

"Okay! Look listen to me…" he began to say but she was getting impatient.

"Dell just say it already!!!" she yelled at him with a very, very annoyed tone.

"FINE!! I LOVE YOU OKAY!? I LOVE YOU!! ….and I would like it if you'd…be my…girlfriend…" he said almost as a whisper. He was really nervous about her answer and he really couldn't believe he said it out loud like that. Though it seemed that everyone else already knew about this and wasn't paying attention to them.

"I….I….think you're a big idiot!! This is what you had to tell me!? And you couldn't say it simply at all!?" he looked down as she said this to him and he turned away from her. Dell was going to take this as a no but then as he was going to get up and walk away he felt someone holding his arms. As he looked over his shoulder he say that Meiko was hugging his arms behind his back so that he couldn't move.

"Hey what are you doing Meiko? I thought you hated me…." he looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. She smiled at him and then tackled him into a tight embrace. This made Dell's expression turn into a surprised one and his eyes now showed with a happiness in them.

"I didn't say that you idiot! Don't you know? I love you too, always have and always will!!" she laughed then and he smiled. He was really happy and couldn't believe it since it felt like a dream.

"Really? Does that mean we're…." he questioned her. She nodded and snuggled closer to him as they stayed as they were. Lying down on the picnic blanket and hugging each other sorta like what Miku and Kaito were doing.

At this moment Rin and Len had stopped making out because well they needed to breathe of course!! Seriously do you want them to die by making out…wait do not answer that.

"Hey Len…is this really ok? I mean we are blood siblings even if we are just half related…" she looked at him with a mix of sadness and curiosity. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Len then whispered softly into her ear.

"As long as we love each other everything will be ok. Besides our family approves and our friends approve too. So we'll be fine as long as we have each other!" he smiled towards her and she smiled back. They loved each other and they would let no one stop it.

"Hey Luka you know I love you right?" Gakupo Kamui asked his love Luka Megurine. He kissed her forehead and held her so as to keep her warm on this chilly day.

"I know I know and I love you too of course!" She smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. They snuggled closer together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In another side of the really, really giant large picnic blanket they were sitting on was Haku Yowane and Mikuo.

"I really do have so much fun when I'm with you Mikuo!!" Haku said happily as she held onto Mikuo's hands. He blushed at this action and looked down for a while before he kissed her. This had caused Haku to blush in return now.

"I always have fun whenever I'm with you Haku and you know it's because I love you." he said softly as he gazed at her eyes with a smile. She hugged him and smiled as he did the same.

Not long after everyone was having their moments with their loved ones the sun had started to set and then appeared the lovely night sky full of stars. They all stargazed for awhile and then they decided it was time to head home. All of them said their goodbyes and headed to their homes but they all knew they wouldn't forget this day. For it was the day where so much had happened and it will forever be with them. Which ends their peaceful day and hoping that they'll always be happy with one another.

* * *

**Whoa can't believe I'm done so quickly. Looks like my break was short-lived after all. I had fun with this and it was a good way to express my ideas! Now after that break I shall try my best with my other fanfic! For those few readers I have please wish me good luck!!**

Akita Neru: I had fun everyone see ya again sometime!!

Dell Honne: Heh see ya another time brats!

Yujuru: Okies so this is us signing out then!


End file.
